Dress You Up In My Love: After Dark
by cindysark
Summary: Finn and Puck make a bet. Rachel gets involved. This story is a companion to Dress You Up In My Love by and-im-feelin-good, which should be read first. Puckleberry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This story is a companion piece to '**Dress You Up in My Love**' by **turningcoffeeintotheorems**. Each of these chapters follows one of hers, so **they should be read first**. The link is on my profile.

**Warning**: This story is rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee...

* * *

Rachel hid a smirk worthy of Puck himself from her position behind him as she watched her boyfriend die for the final time on screen. She backed up quickly to avoid his angry outburst and bit her lip when the controller in his hand flew across the room. His headset followed and the sound of the cheering coming through it cut off as it smashed against the wall.

"Fuck! _Fuck fuck fuck_. I can't believe I fucking lost that. I don't know what the hell happened. I _own_ that game. _Shit_. How in the fuck did Finnessa beat me like that?"

Rachel wrung her hands together, feeling a tiny bit of remorse for manipulating him like she had and causing him to lose the bet against Finn. She didn't like seeing him this upset, especially when she was partly the cause. She quickly decided that it was up to her to make him feel better. She was confident she could take his mind off the crushing loss… and the fact that his clothing choices would be in the hands of Finn come Monday.

oo

Puck ran his hands through his Mohawk, pacing back and forth as Rachel watched from her spot behind the couch. His mind was spinning with replays of what he could have done wrong to lose so badly. Usually he dominated the fuck out of Halo and he still couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. He didn't even want to think about the bullshit Finn was going to make him wear next week.

He stopped his pacing and gripped the back of his neck as he felt small hands slide up his back under his t-shirt. Rachel made a soft shushing sound, pressed herself in close, and slid her hands around to stroke his stomach. He made an effort to hold on to his anger, but he could feel it melting away under Rachel's soft touch.

Puck turned to face Rachel and put his best sad face on, ready and willing to milk his loss into some sort of awesome gain.

"Baby, I lost." He knew he had a killer puppy dog face and he had no shame in whipping it out when the situation called for it. This was definitely one of those situations. He could practically see Rachel melt in front of him as she was hit with the full force of his pout.

oo

Rachel knew what he was doing. This wasn't the first time Noah had used his 'secret weapon' as he liked to call it on her and she was sure it wouldn't be the last. Even when she was ready for it, she could feel herself softening as his bottom lip stuck out and his eyes went downcast.

She reminded herself that she was supposed to be comforting him, so she shook off the daze he'd put her in and concentrated on making him happy. She pressed herself tightly to his front and rubbed against him slightly, utilizing her braless state to its full advantage. He grew hard against her stomach and groaned low in his chest.

"I'm sorry you lost, Noah. Is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Rachel blinked up at him, using her excellent acting skills to yet again appear completely innocent. The expression on her face and the way she was moving her body against him were at complete odds with each other, however.

Noah groaned again and snaked his arms around her, bending his knees slightly so he could circle her waist and pull her in even closer. "I've got a few ideas that might make it better, baby. Let's go up to my room and see if we can figure something out."

He bent even further to pick her up, but she stopped him with a quick shake of her head. She walked forward, pushing him backwards until his legs hit the couch and he flopped down in the spot he'd been sitting in when he was defeated. Normally Rachel would never even entertain the possibility of doing something remotely sexual in the common areas of Noah's house, but she knew his mom and sister weren't due back for a few hours and she liked the idea of finishing her distraction right where she'd started it.

He'd fallen abruptly and had taken her with him. She ended up in a less than graceful sprawl across his chest, making it rumble with laughter under her cheek. She picked her head up and narrowed her eyes at him, trying and failing to send a message of displeasure. It was hard to feel any sort of displeasure when he felt so good beneath her.

oo

Puck stopped laughing, realizing it wasn't the best idea to laugh at a chick when she was warm and willing in your lap. He tilted his head back a little as she squirmed around on top of him to find a more comfortable seat. He didn't know about her, but he was pretty fucking comfortable with the way her ass settled on top of his cock and her breasts ended up at eye level.

He licked his lips at the offering in front of him, tugging down the front of her shirt to expose one nipple and leaning forward to suck it into his mouth before she could protest. She squeaked in surprise (fucking cute as hell, which was something he would _never_ have thought before she came into his life) and grabbed at the back of his neck, tugging on his Mohawk at the base and making him groan around her.

She squirmed around on his lap as he bit and then teased the hardening bud with his tongue. The sexy little, "Noah," she breathed out had him pulling back so he could switch to the other side. He snickered when she whined at the loss of his mouth and smirked when she sighed at its return. They'd been doing this for at least six months and he still wasn't used to how hot she was like this.

oo

Rachel threw her head back and moaned as Noah continued to tease her breasts. His mouth was incredibly talented and she felt like she could never get enough of him. She moved her hips down against the hardness there and blushed when a high pitched yell came out of her mouth. She knew she was vocal during love making, but it was altogether a different feeling to be so loud in such a public part of Noah's house.

Noah pulled back to look up at her with heavily lidded eyes and asked, "You like that, baby? Feel good?"

She managed to nod, even as his hands began pushing her tank top up her torso. He pulled back further so he could continue pulling it up and over her head and off her arms, leaving her topless in front of him. The spark of lust she could see in his eyes made her flush with pride. He was very good at making her feel wanted and sexy and it never failed to make her both baffled and happy.

"Fuck, baby. You should go without a bra more often. S'fucking hot." His hands that had finished flinging her top away from them returned to cup her breasts and he let his thumbs brush against her still tightened nipples as he stared.

Rachel suddenly felt very exposed sitting half naked on top of Noah in his family room. She decided to even the playing field by putting her hands between them and tugging his shirt upwards. He helped the process by arching his back so she could free the fabric from between him and the couch and soon he was just as topless as she was.

Her fingers went to one of her favorite spots, toying with and tugging at his nipple ring. She bit her lip when this made him tighten his hands around her breasts and thrust his hips up against her. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Does that feel good, Noah?"

oo

_Fuck_. His girlfriend was so fucking sexy. She didn't even know what she did to him with those little questions and the way she was tweaking at his piercing. Or maybe she did and he'd unleashed some sort of sexual power on the world or something. Hey, as long as he was the only one benefiting from it, he was down.

Puck reluctantly took his hands off of his favorite resting spot for them and dropped them down to the waistband of the admittedly hot, but somewhat inconvenient yoga pants she was wearing. He wasn't used to having to deal with pants, pretty much completely used to skirts and most importantly _easy access_ by now_._ He must have thought about the problem for a little too long, because the next thing he knew Rachel was off his lap and standing in front of him. The view may have been fucking awesome, but she was too far away and that was just unacceptable.

He was ready to reach for her and pull her back down on him when she stuck her thumbs in the tops of the black pants and began to shimmy them down her legs, complete with a little wiggle as she went. Puck fell back against the couch to enjoy the show. She had both the pants and her panties around her ankles in no time and was straightening up to kick them off in the next moment. He let his eyes run down her body and leered a little at how perfect it was.

Rachel stepped forwards and pushed his knees apart, confusing him in the process. She was supposed to be back in his lap by now. Instead, she knelt to the floor in front of him and between his spread legs and smiled up at his probably stupid expression.

"Let me make you feel good." This breathy declaration was accompanied by her hand running over the bulge in his lap, making it clear what she meant.

He thought for (milli)second before clasping his hands behind his head and smirking down at her. He smirked even wider when he saw her eyes take in the way this position made his arms look.

"Have at it, baby."

Rachel gave him a look that was probably supposed to be a warning, but it was ruined by the way her little fingers were plucking at the drawstring on his pants. He hadn't bothered to get dressed beyond sweat pants and a t-shirt, so there was no hiding how turned on he was through the tenting of the fabric in his lap.

Rachel untied him and tugged the waistband down. Puck helped by lifting his hips so she could slide the sweats the rest of the way off his legs. It had been a commando kind of morning, so there was nothing left between him and her hand, which went immediately to circle the base of his cock.

Puck grunted as she squeezed and pulled upwards, milking a drop of pre-cum from the tip. The grunt turned into a full-on moan when she leaned forwards and licked the fluid into her mouth and then sucked him in after it. His hand flew to the back of her head to grip the hair gathered there and he had to remind himself to ease up before he pulled too hard. It wasn't easy because his girl was a _master_ at this.

oo

Rachel didn't know, or much care to know, what other girls thought of the act she was currently performing for her boyfriend. All she knew was that _she_ loved it. She loved the feeling of power she got when she had Noah writhing under her and at her mercy and she loved being the one to bring him pleasure. She supposed it was connected in some way to her love of the spotlight, because how better to get her boyfriend's attention than pleasuring him orally?

She hummed lightly as she slid down his length towards the base and relaxed her throat when she felt him nudge the back of it. She usually had to make a few passes before she was relaxed enough to take him further, and today was no different. She bobbed back up and breathed in through her nose as she went back down slowly, almost teasing him.

Her other hand came up to stroke and massage his balls as she repeated the process with her mouth, moving lower each time. She catalogued each groan and grunt, mapping out where his hips tried to twist and taking pleasure in each show of him losing control. Because of _her_.

Rachel increased the pace and suction of her mouth and moved one finger to stroke at the smooth skin behind his balls. Noah thrust up into her mouth, but she was ready and waiting for it, knowing what his reaction would be to that particular act.

She wasn't surprised when she felt his hands circle under her arms, haul her off his erection, and pull her back to her previous spot on his lap. He very often didn't let her finish him with her mouth, preferring to be inside her in another way when he came. She didn't mind it one bit and honestly she was more than ready for him.

"You like to make me lose control like that, don't you babe? Maybe you need to lose some control, too. What do you think?"

Rachel could only whimper in response as Noah's long fingers found her wetness and played against her clit. She squirmed above him as he teased her opening and then plunged two fingers inside of her. She lost her breath as she clenched immediately around him, experiencing one step down from a full orgasm.

Noah pulled his fingers out with a growl and grasped her hips, lifting her and pulling her back down on his length with one smooth action. They both cried out at the abrupt way he filled her and Rachel fell forward to cling to him for a second, using the moment to center herself.

Noah breathed out sharply and said against her shoulder, "_Shit_, baby. I've gotta move." He punctuated his declaration with a thrust of his hips that caused Rachel to bounce in his lap and cry out, "Noah!"

oo

Puck always said he saw God in the women he was with, but he was pretty sure it wasn't entirely true until Rachel. She felt perfect around him _every. Damn. Time_. He didn't know how she did it, but he hoped it never stopped.

After his first thrust, Rachel pulled back a little to look at him and then leaned forward to crush her lips against his. She lifted her hips off his lap and slid back down, moving like the dancer she was against him. He battled for control of their kiss as their hips started to move together and soon they were moving in perfect rhythm.

Puck broke the kiss first and fell back against the couch with a thud as Rachel stayed upright in his lap. He watched as her body moved and rolled above him and he had to fight to remain in control against the fucking perfect picture she made. He thrust up against her over and over again, using his hands to pull her hips down harder with every move and flexing the strong muscles in his thighs for more power.

Rachel tipped her head back and Puck bit out a, "Fuck," when that move stretched her body and made him hit even deeper inside of her.

He could feel himself getting close and knew by the sounds she was making that she was too, so he moved one hand in to seek out her clit and apply firm and steady pressure there. She jerked forward and grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing them and going completely silent as her orgasm hit, something she only did when she was coming incredibly hard.

Puck groaned at the way she clenched around his cock over and over again and pulled her hips flush against his as he let go and came himself. He continued to rock her back and forth against his pelvic bone as they both experienced the aftershocks.

oo

Rachel collapsed into a sweaty heap on top of her boyfriend, completely boneless and unwilling to move for a very long time. Noah's arms came around to pull her tighter against his chest. She could feel the words vibrate through his chest as he said, "Holy shit, baby. That was hot."

Rachel stayed where she was, but mustered up the energy to ask, "So I take it you feel better?"

"About what?"

Rachel grinned to herself and mentally dusted her hands off. Phase one of the plan was successfully completed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a reminder that this is a companion piece to Dress You Up In My Love by and-im-feelin-good. Each of these chapters follows the corresponding chapter in her story, so make sure to read hers first! There is a link on my profile.**

**All credit for this idea goes to my partner in crime. She came up with this awesome idea. I just lend the smut :D**

**If you're interested in seeing the costumes Puck and Rachel wear in each chapter we will be posting the pictures on our profiles, so check them out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee...**

* * *

Puck was in his truck on the way to Rachel's and he was freezing his fucking nuts off… almost literally since they were practically hanging out of the short ass shorts he still had on. If it were up to him he would have been out of this fucking excuse for a 'costume' the second the bell rang to signal the end of the day, but the promise shining in Rachel's eyes when she asked him to wear it tonight told him it would be in his (and his nuts) best interest to keep it on. The shit he did for his girl was ridiculous sometimes.

He pulled his pickup in front of Rachel's place, not bothering to pull down the street like he sometimes did when her dads were home. They were generally cool with him, but sometimes it paid to fly under the radar when it came to being in her room. And Puck was nothing if not a master at sneaking around underneath fathers' noses, even when there was two of them. Thankfully, he didn't have to deal with that shit this week.

Puck hurried out of his truck and bound up the front stairs two at a time, eager to get inside and away from the cold and the prying eyes of the nosy fucking neighbors. He stopped short of opening the door when he saw a note stuck there addressed to him.

Noah,

Come in, the door is open. Grab the tray from inside the fridge (you'll know which one) and meet me in my studio.

Love,

Rachel *

Puck rolled his eyes and grabbed the note off the door before opening it and heading inside. He shrugged his jacket off but left the white boat shoes or whatever they were on, sure that Rachel would appreciate his costume being complete. He headed into the kitchen to grab the tray of fruit similar to what he'd had to use at lunch and headed to the basement where her fathers had set up a small dance studio for her.

Puck opened the door and was about to call out a 'hey baby' when all of his blood decided to leave his brain, making it impossible to say _anything_. He almost dropped the tray as he stared at the sight in front of him but managed to pull it together at the last second and hold on to it. He moved the rest of the way into the room and kicked the door shut behind him, sealing him in with the hottest vision he thought he'd ever seen.

oo

Rachel was positively giddy when she got home from school that day. Her costume idea had worked even better than expected and she had reaped the rewards all day. Noah looked amazing in his tight button down and little white shorts and Rachel had found it hard to focus on anything but him when he was within eyesight. After school had been pure torture. She had set everything she needed for his visit up yesterday so she tried to do some homework to distract herself from thinking about Noah and what she had planned for him. Needless to say, she hadn't gotten much done.

She felt like she'd been sitting in her studio for days when really it had only been ten minutes by the time she heard the faint noise of someone walking around on the first floor. Heat flooded her body and a bolt of heat ran its way through all of her nerves, making her gasp.

She laid her head back and forced herself to appear relaxed as she watched the door swing open and her incredibly handsome boyfriend step through with the tray of fruit she had prepared for this occasion. She took a second to admire yet again the way his arms seemed bigger in the tight shirt and how his legs flexed and bunched under the shorts as he used one to kick the door shut. She was thankful for the sunglasses she wore because she was sure her expression was bordering on predatory.

oo

Puck wondered if he needed to check his chin for drool as he took in the sight in front of him. Rachel was laid out on a white lounge chair, the kind you would find poolside in any of the backyards of the richer people living in Lima and the first thing he noticed was the bikini she was wearing. He'd never seen her in a bathing suit before, especially something this hot (and _fuck_ was it hot).

There was so much fucking skin on display that he didn't know where to look first. The bikini was white with little gold stars scattered all over it (of course it would be gold stars) and he could tell she was either cold or really happy to see him by the way her nipples were hard as fuck under the skimpy top.

Puck gripped the tray tighter in one hand so he could reach down and adjust his massive hard on. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for his junk to go at the moment. He considered for a second just unzipping and pulling himself out but he was pretty sure Rachel was not going to appreciate it if he did that. But _fuck_ was he uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I ask you for some assistance?"

Puck watched as Rachel shifted in the lounger and lay down on her stomach, pulling her sunglasses off and laying them next to her in the process. He took a minute to mourn the loss of being able to see her tits, but got with the program real fucking fast as she reached back to untie the knot at her neck. He licked his lips and asked, "Rach, what's this all abou-"

"I'm sorry, I don't know any 'Rach'. My name is Miss Berry and you will address my properly while you are on duty. Now please help me apply my sunscreen. I don't want to burn and it is part of your job description after all." All of this was said in a haughty tone with a sniff added at the end for good measure.

Puck didn't know whether to roll his eyes at his overly theatrical girlfriend or thank his lucky stars for her imagination and acting ability. He decided on the latter as he watched snake her hand around to pull apart the knot holding the rest of her top together. His feet drew him closer almost on their own as he watched the fabric fall away to expose the smooth line of her back.

Before he knew it, he was kneeling next to her and putting the tray of fruit on the ground out of the way. He couldn't stop himself from running one finger down the length of Rachel's spine and he smirked when the action was followed by goose bumps and a shiver. He even caught a little moan as his finger lingered just above the bottoms of her suit. Puck guessed this acting thing could be fun after all.

oo

Rachel bit her lip and forced herself to remain still as Noah's finger made her tingle in all the right places. Half of the fun of this week was going to be getting to play their parts with each other and it wouldn't do to break character so early in the game. This would certainly be a test of her excellent acting skills.

Rachel breathed out and tried to suppress a moan as Noah's finger dragged along the top of her bikini bottoms. She couldn't suppress a jump when he tucked said finger beneath the waistband and gave it a little snap. She knew she should admonish him for blatantly going off her script like that, but she couldn't seem to find the words.

oo

Puck licked his lips as Rachel's ass wiggled in response to the sudden flick of her waistband. He sighed and removed his finger, figuring he might as well play along with her little plan. He had a feeling he would get thanked in an awesome way if he did.

He fumbled with the pouch that had been strapped to his waist all day and pulled out the sunscreen that was tucked inside. He took a second to look at the bottle and quietly huffed a laugh when he read 'all natural' and 'organic'. More proof that Rachel had been the one to put his little getup together. Funny how he wasn't mad at her at-fucking-all now.

Puck flipped the cap open and poured some of the white liquid onto his palms, setting the bottle on the floor beside him and rubbing his hands together to warm them up. He would never admit this to Rachel, but he knew all the best techniques to applying sunscreen from his pool cleaning business. He'd slicked more than one horny cougar up pre-Rachel and he fully planned on using every single trick he had learned to make the only girl he had ever cared this much about feel fucking amazing because of his many talents.

oo

Rachel squeaked a little when Noah's hands landed on her shoulders, the still slightly cool sunscreen a shock to her overly heated skin. The squeak quickly turned into a moan, however, as Noah dragged his hands slowly down her back, splaying his fingers to reach around her sides as he went. He covered her back completely before returning to her shoulders to work the liquid in better. Her mouth dropped open as his palms pressed into her shoulders and upper back, massaging deeply. It felt so good and Rachel had to fight to keep from calling out his name.

He worked down her back in the same manner, alternating between his palms, fingers, and thumbs to keep the pressure changing. She'd known for a long time now that Noah had magic fingers but she never knew all the applications that fact had. Well she wouldn't be forgetting about this hidden talent anytime soon. As soon as she could remember how to think again, that is.

oo

Puck adjusted the way he was kneeling, desperate to find a position that didn't make him feel like he was about to bust out of his shorts. There was so much smooth skin under his hands and so many little sighs and moans coming from Rachel as he massaged her that he was slowly losing his mind. He honestly thought he was going to die if he didn't get some relief soon.

He tried to focus back on his task as he reached her lower back. He used his thumbs to press into the dimples right above the band of her bottoms and had to shift himself again when the action caused Rachel's back to arch in the best fucking way under his hands. Her high pitched whine wasn't helping matters either (and by matters, he meant his cock).

He figured he'd done a good enough job on her back and he was so fucking ready to see the rest of her so he swept his hands one more time firmly up her back and then leaned down to whisper in her ear, "All done, _Miss Berry_. Anything else I can do you for today?" He grinned as he purposely twisted his words and then blew lightly against her ear before sitting back up.

oo

Rachel had to search through her brain functions to find back the ones that would allow her to move after recieving such an amazing and sensual massage from Noah. He had honestly exceeded her expectations, as he was often doing, and she found herself not the first (or even 100th) time calling herself a lucky girl.

She finally got her muscles working again and slowly flipped on the lounger, making sure to hold her loose bikini top against her breasts. The gold metal star that held the front together was biting into her skin but she welcomed the slight pain as a tool to ground her back to reality.

She bit her lip when she was situated and took in Noah from under her lashes. His hazel eyes were darkened to a deep gray with lust, his skin was flushed, and when she looked lower, she couldn't help but admire the way his little shorts showcased his generous manhood. She held back a whimper and shifted her thighs together, feeling more turned on than she thought she had ever been.

"_Miss_? Is there anything else you needed?"

Rachel ignored the slightly mocking tone Noah used and the smirk (after all, she couldn't expect him to remain in character every single second like she would make sure to stay) and said, "Maybe you could help me with the rest of my sunscreen application. After all, you seem to be extremely adept at it."

Rachel frowned when she saw something dark flicker over Noah's face, but it was gone before she could pinpoint what it was so she decided she had imagined it. She was lost in thought so when he reached down and yanked her top away from her breasts, she squealed loudly. He tossed it across the room where it landed against one of the mirrors. Looking up at him in shock, Rachel covered herself with her hands.

"Didn't you know, _Miss Berry_? This is a topless beach. I'm just being of service and shi- stuff." Noah's eyes roamed down her body and his eyes got even darker as she hesitantly removed her hands from her chest. She blushed when this action caused him to palm himself through his shorts and groan low in his chest.

"_Fuck_."

oo

"_Fuck_." He said it quietly, almost whispered as he got an eyeful of his favorite pair of tits. Rachel's nipples were hard as fuck in the cool air of the studio and her chest was moving up and down rapidly as she gulped for air. He didn't even realize he was palming his junk until he squeezed himself harder on accident and grunted in response.

Suddenly, he came up with a plan like one of those cartoons were the lightbulb goes off over the character's head or some shit. To be fair, Rachel must have had something like this in mind, but he was going to blow her ideas out of the water ('cause he was the fucking _man_).

"I don't know, _Miss_," he couldn't help but drawl out the name she was making him call her every time. It was ridiculous, but he was oddly getting turned on by using it (well, even more turned on). "You look pretty hungry. How about I help out with that instead?"

Puck leaned down to grab the tray of fruit off the ground and chuckled softly when he heard Rachel's gasp. Say what you will about the shorts, but they did awesome things for his ass, something Rachel clearly appreciated the fuck out of.

Puck plucked a pineapple star off the tray and proceeded to feed it to Rachel the same way he had earlier that day in the lunch room. Only this time he pushed further until his index finger followed the fruit between her lips. Rachel obliged and sucked the juice off his finger, making sure to twine her tongue around it for good measure. _Shit_.

He picked up another piece of fruit, this time a strawberry, and brought it to her mouth. He held it far enough away from her mouth so she had to lean forward to bite half and then he pulled back to smear the rest against her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick away the sweet syrup and Puck lost the ability to breath for a second. He really fucking did not want to lose his shit at this stage in the game but it was really fucking hard. _Goddamit _was it hard.

Puck took the rest of the strawberry and drew a line of juice down her jaw and neck, not stopping until it was resting on one of her nipples. He caught her eye and licked his lips, making his intentions really fucking clear before leaning down and following the trail with his mouth. He made sure to swirl his tongue against her skin as he moved lower and occasionally graze her with his teeth.

Rachel was practically writhing off the lounger by the time he reached the piece of fruit resting on her breast. He plucked it off with his teeth, scraping her nipple lightly in the process and brought his mouth back up to her lips. He bit into the fruit as he kissed her and let the juice flow over her lips. They kissed and licked until all of it was clean before he reached for another fruit.

He grabbed a few grapes off the bunch laying there and lined them up down her torso. One went in the dip in her collar bone, one went in between her breasts, and one rested in her naval. He gave her one last open mouthed kiss before bending his head and wrapping his mouth around the first grape. He made sure to make maximum contact with his lips and suck a little at the skin underneath. Rachel's hands flew to the back of his head as he teased her with his tongue before moving lower.

As he plucked the grape from between her tits, Puck brought his hands up to palm them and then pinch and pull at her nipples. He chewed the fruit before moving over to suck a hardened bud into his mouth. Rachel's sharp, "_Noah_" and the way she clenched her fingers into his Mohawk told him all he needed to know about how it felt to her (and it didn't escape him that she had totally broken character. He would file that information away for later use).

He flicked his tongue rapidly over the sensitive peak before sucking it fully into his mouth and then releasing it with a pop. Turning his attention to the other one, he gave it the same treatment before moving lower still.

oo

Rachel felt like she would spontaneously combust at any second. She had never been so turned on in all her life and she didn't know how she would survive more of this exquisite torture. As Noah's lips left her nipple and the cool air hit the moisture that remained there, her whole body tried to arch away from the chair. She was panting and glistening with sweat and she was sure that her bikini bottoms were soaked completely through.

Noah's hands went to her hips to hold her to the lounger as he reached her belly button and sucked the grape up. She heard a small crunch and then felt liquid dribble back into the depression, quickly followed by his tongue. She was still gripping the back of his neck and she couldn't help digging her nails in as a bolt shot directly from his mouth to her center. She cried out and threw her head back roughly.

Noah pulled back and snaked his fingers under the sides of her bottoms, yanking them down without warning. They joined her top against the far wall as Noah pushed her legs apart and situated himself between them. She hadn't even noticed him grabbing another piece of fruit, but when she glanced down to see what he was doing, she noticed another yellow star between his fingers.

She didn't have time to wonder what he was planning with that particular piece before he reached down and slid it over her already aching clit. The slight burn of the acid coupled with the coolness of the fruit had her almost orgasming within seconds as he mixed the pineapple juices with her own. Normally she would be slightly embarassed at how wet and willing she was, but she couldn't find it within herself to care about anything but the boy between her legs and the sensations he was causing.

oo

Puck had never seen anything hotter than Rachel completely naked and spread before him. She had let herself lose control further than every before and Puck was loving this side of her. He gripped the fruit tighter between his fingers, squeezing a little more juice out before bringing it up to Rachel's lips.

"Try this, baby. S'fuckin' delicious." He growled when she didn't even hesitate to take the fruit and lick his fingers off in the process. He stared at her with a stupid expression on his face as she chewed, swallowed, and then licked her lips like she wanted more.

"_Holy fuck_. You're so goddamn sexy, you know that?"

He didn't wait for her response before lowering himself to taste her juices for himself. The pineapple had made her even sweeter than usual and he devoured her like it was his job (_shit_, he had no problem doing this for the rest of his life).

Puck licked a wide stripe from one end of her slit to the other, gathering her juices on his tongue and pulling them in to his mouth at the end. He growled against her clit at the taste, causing Rachel's hips to buck up into his mouth. He wrapped his arms under her legs to keep her anchored against his mouth and proceeded to torture the fuck out of her.

He flicked at her bundle of nerves over and over again before flattening his tongue and pressing firmly against it. He nibbled on it and then sucked it into his mouth hard before letting go and starting the process over again. By this time Rachel had both her hands against his head and was babbling something that was probably supposed to be words non-stop. He figured they had dropped the whole cabana boy thing by the way his name kept popping up through the gibberish (he thought he heard a few fucks and shits in there, but his girl got a dirty mouth on her when she was really feeling good, so he wasn't surprised).

He braved letting one hip go so he could pull his hand around to slid two fingers inside her. He started pumping slowly then sped up when the movement of her hips urged him to go faster, never letting up with his mouth as he did so. He could feel her start to tighten around him, so he curved his fingers up at the same time he bit down on her clit and held on as her back arched off the chair and she screamed his name.

He continued to pump his fingers while she spasmed around them and suck her clit into his mouth over and over again, prolonging her orgasm almost to the point of pain. He showed mercy and let up on her as the Noahs became pleases and her hips stopped moving.

Pulling back, he put his fingers in his mouth to clean them and then he stood up to finally (fucking _finally_) get his costume off. His hands went straight for his short's zipper and he managed to pull it down while simultaneously toeing off his shoes. He groaned in relief when his cock finally sprang free from the Shorts of Death.

He moved to unbutton his shirt but a glance down at Rachel, sweaty and panting and still obviously coming down from her orgasm, had him losing any sort of patience he had left. He grabbed the two sides of the shirt and ripped it open, not caring that he destroyed it in the process (it wasn't like he was going to wear that shit ever again). He shrugged off the material and was on top of Rachel in the next second.

He rubbed himsef agains her wetness as he looked her in the eye. "Is there anything else I can help you with today, _Miss Berry_?"

"Noa-," Rachel cleared her throat and closed her eyes for a second, obviously having trouble getting back into character. It probably didn't help that Puck was slowly grinding himself against her over and over again.

"Yes, there is something you can help me with. Please, Noa-sir?" That was all she managed as she looked up at him with the hottest expression on her face.

The please (or maybe the sir) was the final straw. Puck pulled back to line himself up with her and drove home with one thrust. He stilled for a second to make sure she was comfortable before pulling out and thrusting again with a steady pace.

He leaned down to kiss her, tangling tongues with her as he continued to move against her. "You feel so fucking good baby. Every. Single. Time."

He punctuated each word with a faster thrust until he was pounding into her like they both had been craving. Rachel was holding on to him and Puck groaned when he felt the sharp sting of her nails in his back. She scratched them down to his ass and urged him to go even faster.

Needing to be closer to her, Puck reached down to grab one thigh and raise her leg to drape over his elbow. This opened her up to him so he could go deeper and they both groaned together at the sensation.

"Fuck. So good. Need you to come." His teeth were clenched together but he managed to bite the words out as he sped up even faster.

"_Now_, Noah! Oh god!"

Puck threw his head back and dropped his mouth open as Rachel milked his cock. He exploded so hard he was afraid he would black out but he continued to grind his hips against Rachel as she silently exploded along with him. They clung together as they rode the shockwaves of their release together.

oo

Rachel prided herself on complete control over her breathing (years of vocal practice were not wasted on her) but all of that perfect control and discipline flew out the window as she reached her climax with Noah. She stopped breathing altogether and clung to him as wave after wave crashed over her.

They both relaxed gradually, Noah tipping his head to look down and grin at her. He let her leg down and slowly slipped out of her before bending to kiss her sweetly, but as their lips moved together something else moved as well. With a groan of metal and a shudder, the legs of the lounger they had just defiled collapsed beneath them, sending them sprawling onto the hardwood floor of the studio. Noah was quick enough to roll them so he bore the brunt of the impact but they both let out a loud 'oof' as they fell.

They sat there for a minute, a little stunned at the abrupt fall, before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Rachel buried her head in Noah's chest as they both shook with mirth. Noah recovered first and swept his hand down her bare back, asking, "You ok, _Miss Berry_?"

Rachel lifted her head to look at him and replied, "Never better, _sir_."


End file.
